El despertar de los muertos
by daniela70306
Summary: Miku y luka son estudiantes de secundaria y hermanas, todo era tranquilo en la ciudad de Tokio hasta que algo inesperado ocurre y todos comenzaron a comerse unos a otros, podra ser esto un ¿Apocalipsis Zombie? ¿Qué pasará con Miku y Luka? pasa y lee
1. ¿Canibalismo o algo más?

Buenas! Chicos y chicas amantes del Negitoro OwO no sabia que hacer asíque en mi momento de inspiración se me ocurrio hacer un Fanfic Yuri pero de zombies OwO ¡Qué les parece? Amor, sangre, sudor y lagrimas en un mundo apocalíptico, pues a mi me suena bien, espero que les guste, no sean tímidos, lean que yo no muerdo, o tal vez no mucho... creo que no hace falta aclarar que **Ni vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen**. Bueno, en fin lean tranquilos, intentaré publicar al menos un capitulo por semana y hacer cada capitulo un poco más largo que el anterior, dejen en sus reviews que les pareció la idea y si les gusta como esta quedando nwn eso me ayuda a seguir escribiendo, sin más que decir, me despido :3

* * *

Una línea de luces que salían de una ventana hicieron que una Peli-rosa Abriera lentamente sus ojos debido a la luz que daba justo en su rostro, blanco como la porcelana, se levantó de la cama quitándose el pijama de atunes que traía puesto y se encamino al baño para darse una ducha, treinta minutos después salió con una toalla rosa grande cubriendo sus atributos y una rosada más pequeña cubriendo su largo cabello rosado tomó el uniforme que estaba doblado en una silla, el cuál ella había dejado listo el día anterior para no llegar tarde a clases, se quitó la toalla dejando a la vista sus grandes y bien formados pechos y su silueta para luego ir poniéndose con total calma el uniforme, este constaba de una camisa blanca con una corbata negra, una falda del mismo color que la corbata, junto con un blazer negro con el logo de su escuela y unas zapatillas converse negras con unas medias que hacían juego con la corbata y la falda, si no tuviese el logo de la escuela con su nombre escrito en el, cualquiera pensaría que la joven, más que al colegio, iría a un velatorio, miro su reloj, aún era temprano, pues este marcaban las 6:00 am. Bajo la escalera, saludo a su hermana menor, Miku Hatsune y a sus padres, Tomo su desayuno, una taza de café con unas rebanadas de pan tostado para luego despedirse de su familia e irse caminando a la escuela junto con su hermana, aunque ellas vivían lejos de la escuela tenían tiempo, pues habían desayunado rápido y el reloj de su muñeca apenas marcaba las 6:20, todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado a su parecer, hacia un poco de frio pero no demasiado como para que se pusieran a temblar, la peli-rosa y la peli-aqua caminaba por las frías calles de Japón, la mayor, con su semblante serio y frio, mientras que la menor con su samblante tierno y pacifico, como de costumbre, después de estar alrededor de unos treinta minutos caminando llegaron a una escuela que ocupaba una manzana entera, en la entrada de esta había un cartel que decía _"Escuela secundaria Crypton"_ rápidamente se adentron en aquel edificio junto con una inmensa cantidad de alumnos **" solo es otro día aburrido más, aburrido, como de costumbre.-"** Pensó la peli-rosa para sus adentros mientras se encaminaba pacíficamente a su salón - _5° B_ ° - Aunque su forma madura de actuar y sus grandes atributos la hacían ver un poco mayor de lo que era en realidad, ella solo tenía 18 años. Primeras dos horas del día, clase de biología, ella no odiaba esa clase, pero tampoco le gustaba, su asiento estaba junto a la ventana que daba hacia la entrada del instituto, ella estudiaba en el segundo piso, ya que el primero era de primaria desde su ventana pudo ver a un profesor casi luchando con una alumna, demasiado pálida a su parecer, le restó importancia debido a que pensó que sería algún tipo de entrenamiento ya que el hombre que se encontraba con aquella alumna era nada más y nada menos que el profesor de Kendo, pasaron solo unos minutos y el timbre que indicaba que era hora del recreo sonó, la peli-rosa se levantó de su asiento e hizo unos pasos hacia delante del mismo para encontrarse frente a una niña de su misma estatura con el pelo Largo y rubio, con unos ojos azules, casi tan profundos como los de la peli-rosa

-. Buenos días Lily-chan.- Dijo la peli-rosa intentando esbozar una sonrisa sincera en su rostro

-. Buenos días Luka-chan.- Respondió la rubia calmada, ya la conocía desde hace muchos años a Luka, ya que ellas son amigas desde la infancia, se conocen aproximadamente desde los cinco años y desde entonces nunca se han separado, van juntas tanto a clases como a las actividades de su club, ya que por capricho de Luka ambas se anotaron en el club de Kendo, junto a ellas un asiento más adelante se encontraba otra de sus amigas, Gumi, quién se levantó y saludo a sus dos amigas

-. Buenos días Luka-chan, Lily-san, ¿Qué tal si vamos a la cafetería a comer algo? Tengo hambre.- Dijo la peli-verde mientras frotaba su mano derecha en su estómago, el cual hizo un pequeño gruñido, Luka y Lily no pudieron evitar reír ante lo ocurrido

-. Chicas, que tal si Vamos todas a la cafetería y compremos algo para comer.- dijo Luka al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa y se encaminaba junto con sus amigas a la puerta de su salón, ya vacío, para ir hasta la cafetería, Pero s detuvieron en seco al oir un grito desgarrador de una chica que provenía de un baño, las tres fueron corriendo inmediatamente a los baños para ver qué pasaba, cuando entraron lo que vieron las dejó heladas y soqueadas, una alumna de primaria comiéndose a sangre fría a otra, no lo podían creer, la sangre se esparcía por todos lados, era una pesadilla, cuando de repente sintieron los blancos ojos de la niña que hace unos momentos estaba degustando de su festín, posarse sobre ellas, la niña comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ellas mientras gruñía y hacia sonidos fuera de lo común, Luka y Lily pudieron salir a tiempo del shock, pero Gumi no, como vieron que su peli-verde amiga no podía moverse la arrastraron entre las dos y corrieron como almas que se las lleva el diablo hasta encerrarse en un salón, el cual para su fortuna solo había tres personas más, aparentemente un poco más jóvenes que las tres chicas, Luka se acercó hacia las dos chicas y el chico que estaban en aquella habitación, llena de bancos y sillas, no sin antes trabar las puertas, todos en esa pequeña habitación estaban asustados

-.¿Todos ustedes están bien?.- preguntó algo preocupada la peli-rosa después de la terrible canivalería que acababan de presenciar ella y sus dos mejores amigas

-.Sí.- respondieron todos en la habitación al unísono, de pronto pudo notar como aquellas tres personas se comenzaron a acercar a ellas.

-.O-onee-chan tengo mucho miedo.- Decía temblorosa y asustada una niña con coletas de color Aqua-marinos

-. No te preocupes Miku todo va a estar bien, por lo menos estamos juntas, a demás Lily y Gumi vienieron conmigo.- Las aludidas esbozaron una sonrisa en su rostro, ahora un poco más tranquilas y saludaron con una reverencia a los gemelos y a la muchacha de cabellos turquesas que estaban delante de ellas

-.¿Escucharon esos gritos?.- Preguntó curiosa Miku al notar que las chicas que entraron a su salón estaaban tan asustadas como ellos

-.Y No solo los escuchábamos, sino que fuimos a ver que era y cuando nos acercamos una niña estaba comiéndose a otra y no de forma pervertida, sino literalmente, se la estaba papeando.- Dijo Luka Intentado bromear un poco para calmar a su hermana y a sus rubios amigos

-. Bueno Luka-chan tampoco lo digas tan así, ten un poco de respeto por los fiambres.- Contesto Miku ya un poco más calmada y poniendo un semblante de calma y seguridad, pero al mismo tiempo de ternura e inocencia e intentando ocultar una risita

-… Bueno Creo que ya se han dado cuenta de lo que está pasando ahí fuera, ¿verdad?.- Dijo Luka al escuchar gritos y llosozos provenientes de fuera del salón de clases en el que se encontraban todos encerrados Volviendo a un semblante un poco serio, pero calmado

-.S-si, nosotros estábamos por entrar en la cafetería cuando de repente nuestra profesora comenzó a comerse a una alumna junto con otros alumnos, fue horrible, sus ojos estaban completamente blancos, gruñían y olían muy, muy mal…- Dijo Miku que comenzó a llorar al recordar lo que acababa de vivir hacía menos de dos minutos, Luka al darse cuenta de esto, se acercó a la pequeña y la abrazo con fuerza poniendo la cara de la menor en sus pechos, evitando así que esta hiciera ruido y consolándola

-. No te preocupes pequeña todo va a estar bien, yo no voy a dejar que te pase nada ¿Si? Solo confía en mí y en Lily, gumi y los gemelos, verás que encontraremos una forma de salir de aquí y luego veremos cómo nos las arreglamos, solo cálmate, porque alterada y llorando no podremos solucionar nada, si hacemos demasiado ruido puede que llamemos la atención de esas cosa, vaya a saber dios que son.-Le dijo Luka a Miku con el tono más suave y dulce posible para que la menor se calmase y no tenga miedo, pues si en algo tenía razón era en que probablemente si hacen demasiado ruido los escuchen e intenten lastimarlos

-. Intentemos llamar a la policía, a ver si pueden venir a rescatarnos, esto es una locura.- Dijo Lily en un tono un poco bajo solo para que los que estaban en aquella habitación escuchen a lo que todos asintieron y se juntaron en un pequeño círculo para que les sea más fácil hablar sin que los escuchen

-. No hay señal.- Dijo la rubia más pequeña un poco asustada

-. No te preocupes, mejor intentemos ver si encontramos algo útil en el salón para poder salir de aquí, ya que no creo que sea muy bonito que se haga de noche y quedarnos aquí con estas cosas.- dijo el rubio que era casi idéntico a rin mientras que Luka miraba su reloj de muñeca 12:30 ¿Cómo es posible que haya pasado tanto tiempo? si todo estaba tan tranquilo cuando salió de su casa

-. Bueno chicos, pongamos manos a la obra.- Dijo Gumi mientras se movía cuidadosamente por el salón sin hacer mucho ruido ya que no quería ñllñamar la atención de esas cosas fueran lo que fuera, rápidamente todos la imitaron y comenzaron a buscar en los armarios de ese pequeño salón y debajo de todos los bancos, incluyendo en el pequeño gabinete que tenía el banco de la profesora

-. Esto podría considerarse vandalismo, podríamos ser suspendidos por esto.- Dijo algo preocupada Miku quien no se sentía tan segura de si hacer esto o no

-.¿Suspendidos? a ver cerebro de puerro, quien nos va a suspender si seguramente ya se han almorzado a la directora.- Contesto la rubia con un moño en su cabeza

Rin-chan tampoco te enojes así conmigo fue solo una suposición a demás yo no quiero ser castigada ni suspendida.- Respondió Miku con los cachetes inflados haciendo un tierno puchero, a lo que Len se rio y les dio una palmada en la cabeza a las dos niñas que estaban a punto de comenzar a discutir de nuevo

-. Ya, ya,. No peleen, lo que menos queremos es llamar la atención y que media escuela nos quiera comer el culo, ¿O es que acaso ustedes morir? .- a lo que las chicas rieron por lo bajo ante lo que dijo el rubio, pero sus pequeñas risas fueron obstruidas por una voz femenina que se escuchaba en los altavoces de aquel establecimiento

-. Atención a todos los alumnos Que estén en el establecimiento, tengan cuidado, unos caníbales están atacando a todos, repito, tengan cuidado ya que si son mordidos te vuelves como ellos en menos de 1 un minuto, evacuen el establecimiento, repito, evacuen el establecimiento.- Al terminar de oir esa voz todos se reunieron en los bancos que estaba delante de todo el salón y pusieron todos los objetos que encontraron sobre la mesa que estaba frente a ellos, dos bates de beisbol, 3 palos de madera y una espada de madera de kendo un poco vieja

-. Yo pido la espada.- Dijo Luka para luego tomarla como alma que se la lleva el diablo por si alguno quería agarrarla

-. Nosotros los bates.- Dijeron al unísono los gemelos, y por descarte a las tres chicas restantes les tocaron los palos, bueno, al menos no irían desalmadas

-. Bien, ¿Todos están Listos?, miren que voy a destrabara la puerta y abrirla, todos tenemos que seguir juntos, este es el plan, saldremos de la escuela, tomaremos un transporte y nos iremos lejos, luego veremos que hacer, por ahora hay que intentar salir con vida de aquí y sin dejar a ninguno atrás.-Dijo Gumi a lo que todos asintieron y la siguieron, corrieron rápidamente por los pasillos tratando de evitar a esas cosas, aunque de vez en cuando les pegaban con sus respectivas armas para hacerlos retroceder, pero estos seres poseían más fuerza que ellos, aunque eso no evitó que pudieran llegar hasta el gimnasio de la escuela sanos y salvos

-. Ayuda !.- Grito una voz femenina dentro del gimnasio, Luka atinó a trabar la puerta con cerrojo par que nadie pudiera entrar o salir, mientras que los demás fueron corriendo hacia donde habían escuchado ese grito de ayuda, una chica de pelo castaño y corto, aparentemente madura y un chico peli-azul estaban abrazados temblando de miedo mientras una de esas cosas se les acerco con intenciones no muy buenas, a lo que Lily reacciono fue corriendo hacia donde estaba y le partió la cabeza a ese ser, sangre voló para todos lados tiñendo de rojo aquella habitación, fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta de que esas cosas ya no eran humanos.

-. Si no hubieran llegado a salvarnos creo que estaríamos como uno de ellos.- Dijo la chica de lo castaño señalando al cuerpo muerto del que antes era un humano

-. no hay de que.- Dijo Lily saliendo un poco de la burbuja en la que se encontraba por lo que acababa de hacer

-. Por cierto, yo soy Kaito Shion de 4° C° y ella es mi amiga Meiko Sakine de 6° B°.- Dijo el chico peli- azul mientras saludaba con su mano a todos los presentes y se presentaron

-. chicos les parece si seguimos adelante todos juntos, ya que mientras más mejor, y ya que estamos aquí, porque no toman algo que les sirva para poder defenderse, así estarán más seguros.- Dijo el rubio más chicos del grupo a lo que las dos personas que acababan de conocer asintieron y comenzaron a buscar algo que les pueda servir para defenderse o al menos no morir en el intento, Kaito encontró una escoba y Meiko se puso a revisar los casilleros, hasta encontrar un… ¿Consolador? Bueno, al menos era lo suficientemente grande como para pegarle a alguien a una distancia no muy peligrosa

-. salgamos de aquí.- Grito la peli-turquesa ahora un poco más animada y menos temerosa que antes, seguida por los demás, Gumi destrabó la puerta de aquel Gimnasio y salieron todos en fila, para luego hacer un circulo en el cual todos puedan protegerse entre sí desde todas las direcciones y así estar más seguros, los minutos pasaban y los cuerpos y cabezas volaban al igual que la sangre que regaba todo el patio de aquel establecimiento, hasta que por fin para su suerte encontraron un autobús escolar, en el cual solo había tres de esos extraños seres, se subieron y de unos pocos movimientos les destrozaron el cráneo y tiraron sus cuerpos por las ventanillas de aquél vehículo, Meiko, como era la mayor, se sentó en el asiento del conductor y encendió el vehículo, que, para su suerte además de que funcionaba, las llaves seguían puestas en el, una vez encendido el motor y todos estando en un asiento, Rin al lado de Len, Kaito en el fondo, Gumi con Lily y Miku con Luka arranco aquel colectivo a toda marcha, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de aquél vehículo, llevándose consigo a tantas de esas cosas como pudiera, volaban brazos, piernas, torsos y personas completas, una vez en la entrada del establecimiento, pisó el acelerador lo más fuerte que pudo y se llevó consigo la puerta enrejada de aquel lugar, saliendo por fin a la carretera

-. Esas cosas, definitivamente no son humanos, y estoy segura que ni siquiera están vivos.- acotó Luka con un aura de tranquilidad

-. Pues yo no estoy completamente de acuerdo con matarlos, para mi aún siguen siendo personas.- Se sumó Meiko a la conversación sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor y en la carretera

-. personas o no personas, Tenemos que matarlos o sino ellos nos van a matar a nosotros y yo no quiero volverme una de esas cosas.- Esta vez fue Lily la que se sumó a la conversación que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en discusión

, chicas, somos un grupo, tenemos que trabajar en equipo a partir de ahora, no peleen por cosas como estas, además, creo firmemente que Lily tiene razón, si no los matamos ellos no comerán a nosotros y no creo que nadie quiera morir ¿O sí?.- Esta vez quien se sumo fue Kaito intentando calmar aquella discusión que se estaba creando y que, gracias a dios, lo pudo lograr, los minutos pasaban y poco a poco se fueron acercando a la ciudad

-. Miren esto chicos .- Dijo Miku señalando a la ciudad en ruinas, con Humo saliendo de ella, fuego y muerto, además de muchas de esas cosas que había en la escuela comiéndose a personas mientras estas gritaban y corrieran despavoridas, nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, que era lo que estaba pasando, y lo más importante ¿'Cómo? Si hoy cuando salieron de sus casas estaba todo tan pacífico y tranquilo, tan normal, todos sabían profundamente que a partir de ahora ya anda sería normal, y lo más primordial seria encontrar comida y un refugio ya que el cielo se estaba volviendo cada vez más naranja lo que quería decir que la noche estaba por llegar y no podían andar por ahí vagando en la noche con esas cosas cerca de ellos

-.Aún no estamos en la ciudad, osea que esas cosas no pueden vernos, si es que nos ven, podríamos entrar a un mercado que hay aquí a unas cuadras e irnos a las afueras de la ciudad, un poco más lejos de aquí y levantar un pequeño campamento, no es bueno movernos en la obscuridad y menos que esos cadáveres andantes por ahí.- Propuso Kaito a lo que todos asintieron

-. movámonos rápido para no llamar la atención.- dijo Luka a lo que asintieron y rápidamente Meiko encamino el colectivo escolar al mini-mercado más cercano, apago el vehículo, quitó las llaves y abrió la puerta para que todos bajasen, todos, uno a uno bajaron en fila y con sus armas listas, aquel mercado tenia las luces encendidas y se podían oír desde el interior algunos gruñidos, Luka se puso al lado derecho de la amplia puerta del establecimiento mientras que Miku a la izquierda

-.A la cuenta de tres abriremos las puertas y ustedes entraran y comenzaremos a cavar con ellos para llevarnos lo que encontremos y que nos pueda servir para al menos pasar la noche.- Dijo Luka a lo que todos respondieron un **"Si"** al unísono, pero cuando la peli-rosa y la peli-aqua estuvieron a punto de abrir la puerta una de esas cosas comenzó a arañar la puerta asustando a la menos

-. Tranquila todo estará bien no te asustes hermanita.- Le dijo Luka con voz calma y amable, pera la aludida estaba en Shock, pues tenía miedo y era entendible, Luka corrió hasta quedar del lado de la pequeña de coletas , la abrazo y le dijo " te preocupes, todo estará bien, solo se fuerte y resiste un poco más, no tengas miedo, saldremos de esto muy pronto te lo aseguro.-" A lo que la peli-aqua sintió un aura de calma y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí al instante en el que Luka la abrazo

-.E-esta B-bien, Gracias Luka-chan.-Al oir eso, Luka volvió a ponerce en la posición en la que estaba antes de que Miku se asuste, abrió la puerta y todos comenzaron a golpear a todos los que estaban dentro de esa tienda hasta que solo quedaron cadáveres sin vida, rápidamente tomaron todo lo que pudieron y lo más indispensable, linternas, comida, agua y algunas Mantas y frazadas a demás de algunos dulces y dinero **–Por si las dudas-** Para luego ir corriendo y subirse al colectivo todos rápidamente

-. Uff Por poco no la contamos.- Dijo Len a lo que Luka le contesto razón pero al menos ya estamos seguros.- o al menos eso creían…


	2. La batalla por Miku acaba de comenzar

Una semana ya había pasado desde que comenzó todo y nuestros protagonistas decidieron hacer un campamento a unos kilómetro de la ciudad, ni muy lejos como para no volver ya que ahí había cosas indispensables para la supervivencia ni muy cerca como para estar con esas cosas, aun que en esos dos últimos días habían llegado un par de esas cosas a su campamento, pero se desasieron de ellos.

-. Chicos ¿Cómo llamaremos a esas cosas? Y ¿qué vamos a hacer si siguen viniendo? .- Preguntaba Len con cara de preocupación mientras abrazaba a su hermana protectoramente.

-. Bueno, pues podríamos ir a la ciudad por provisiones y gasolina y luego irnos moviendo hacia un pueblo .- Acotó Meiko

-. Esa es una buena idea, Mei-chan y con respecto a lo otro, pues podemos llamarlos como sea a mí me da igual .- Continuó Luka

-. Bueno, que no se diga más, entonces pongámonos en marcha a buscar provisiones y larguémonos de aquí de una vez por todas .- Dijo Lily mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Gumi.

-. E-esperen chicos ¿Por qué no mejor también vamos a buscar algunas armas más y madera además de alambre de púas?, así estaremos más seguros, ya que las armas se pueden romper, al menos mi bate esta medio roto ya .- Sugirió Rin mientras mostraba su bate, que evidentemente estaba por romperse

-. Bueno, que no se diga más, vamos a poner manos a la obra, recojamos las cosas y subámonos a el colectivo .- Dijo animado caito mi9entras agarraba algunas frazadas, un par de linternas y las iba acomodando dentro de aquel vehículo, acto seguido todos hicieron lo mismo, tomaron todas las cosas y uno a uno fueron entrando en el colectivo y se fueron acomodando en los asientos, Rin con Len, Gumi con Lily, Meiko al volante, y… Luka estaba a punto de sentarse con Miku pero un Peli-azul corrió hasta su asiento como alma que se la lleva el diablo y se sentó junto a su querida hermana, Luka solo hizo una mueca de molestia y se sentó un asiento detrás de ellos, ¿Qué es esto? Luka estaba… ¿Celosa? Su cara de molestia no se iba, pero sus oídos prestaron atención a la conversación que estaban teniendo Miku y Kaito y sus ojos no pudieron evitar ver aquel sonrojo apenas notorio en las mejillas del peli-azul, si alguien iba a morir asesinado por Luka, seria él.

-. Oye M-miku, se que no es un buen momento para decir esto pero… ¿Te gustaría tener una C-cita conmigo? .- Le dijo el peli-azul a la peli-turquesa, ganándose dos miradas de odio, una por parte de Luka y otra por parte de Meiko, Gracias a dios Kaito no las estaba viendo, si no, se hubiera hecho el número dos en los pantalones de tan solo verlas enojadas

 ** _-. Ok esto es personal….-_** Pensó Luka mientras dirigía su mirada al frente notando la mirada asesina de la peli-marrón, pero no le dio mucha importancia aún **_que hacer algo o este cerebro congelado se va a quedar con mi hermanita y vaya a saber dios que cosas le hará .-_** al pensar esto a Luka le recorrió un escalofrió por toda su espalda, pero antes de siquiera seguir pensando, sintió unma puntada en su pecho al oir la respuesta de Miku

-. Claro, me encantaría Kaito-kun .- Meiko pasó de seguir mirando la escena para concentrarse más en lo que tenía delante, porque no le apetecía morir hoy, ya tendría tiempo de hacerle pagar a a ese idiota lo que acababa de hacer.

Pasaron 30 minutos en los cuales estuvieron llenos de miradas asesinas por parte de luka, muecas de disgusto por parte de Meiko, risas y charlas hasta que por fin llegaron a la ciudad, una vez allí se bajaron del colectivo y todos entraron a la tienda más cercana que estaba a una manzana de donde estaban

-. Muy bien niños, estén todos atentos y tengan cuidado .- Advirtió Meiko, mientras rompía cráneos de zombies con el consolador, vaya que era duro.

-. Muy bien, chicos, entremos .- Dijo len mientras se posicionaba a un lñado de la puerta como lo había hecho Luka antes y Kaito del otro lado

-. A la de tres abriremos la puerta .- Dijo Kaito -.1, 2, 3,!.- las puertas se abrieron y una oleada de zombies hambrientos salieron de ahí, eran en total 10 zombies, la peli-rosa se hizo un 2x1 cuando uno de ellos intento abalanzarse sobre ella, los gemelos se cargaron uno cada uno, Meiko de un dildazo se cargó a tres Lily y Gumi se bajaron a dos.

-. Ayudaaa! .- Gritaba Kaito mientras una de esas cosas se le abalanzo encima dispuesto a morderle el cuello, gracias a Miku esto no pasó ya que la pequeña le reventó la cabeza antes de que pudiera morderlo

-. Por poco y no la cuento, Gracias Miku .- Suspiraba aliviado el peli-azul y esbozando una sonrisa

-. Ten más cuidado idiota, eso pudo habernos costado la vida a todos .- Dijo furiosa la peli-rosa

-. Bueno, perdón, me asuste y esa cosa se abalanzo sobre mi .- se excusó Kaito

-. Okey, pero ten más cuidado .- Finalizo de forma seca y fría la peli-rosa ella rara vez era así, eso hizo que Miku este aún más pensativa, la pequeña de pelos turquesas ha estado observando a Luka desde que salieron de donde antiguamente era su campamento, observaba cada acción que Luka hacía con cada palabra que ella le decía a Kaito, no había duda, Luka estaba celosa. Poco a poco todos los integrantes de aquel pequeño grupo se fueron adentrando en la tienda, tomaron Pilas, Comida, agua, algo de ropa y algunas golosinas para el camino, pero cuando estaban próximos a irse de allí Luka hayó una puerta de madera que estaba colocada en el piso detrás del mostrador.

-. Chicos, Vengan, miren lo que encontré .- Decia la peli-rosa a medida quue iba abriendo la puerta hacia un bunquer subterráneo

-. Vamos a entrar a ver que hay allí, pásenme una linterna por favor .- Dijo Meiko mientras se posicionaba en la escalera para bajar a ese lugar que hasta hace unos momentos atrás estaba oculto

-. Aquí tienes .- Dijo Miku mientras le extendia una linterna a la peli-marron mientras Meiko la encendía y comenzaba a bajar, cuando terminó de bajar la escalera, lo que vió la dejo con la boca abierta

-. ¿Qué pasa allí abajo Mei-chan?¿Necesitas ayuda? .- Preguntó Miku algo preocupada ya que no se oia ruido alguno

-. Vengan a ver esto .- Grito Meiko desde abajo, tanteado las paredes con su mano hasta llegar a lo que buscaba, oprimió un botón y las luces se encendieron, dejando ver algunas cuantas armas de fuego, armas cuerpo a cuerpo y municiones que había en ese lugar, en el momentos que todos estaban abajo se quedaron boquiabiertos, tomaron todo lo que pudieron y salieron de ahí, Luka tomó una katana y un rifle francotirador además de un cuchillo de caza por las dudas. Miku tomó Una AK-47 junto con un par de pistolas y un cuchillo, Meiko tomo una escopeta y un par de pistolas, Kaito un cinturón con granadas y una M4A1, Gumi y Lily tomaron una Tec-9 cada una y dos pistolas semi automáticas, junto con dos cuchillos, Rin se llevó una Minigun, una colt 9 y un cuchillo, y por ultimo Len solo se llevó, un cuchillo (como todos, menos Kaito) PM12S junto con una pistola calibre 22, ni bien terminaron de escoger sus armas, tomaron todas las balas que pudieron y se fueron corriendo de allí con miedo de que alguien los encuentre y les quiera quitar las armas, corrieron hasta el colectivo , se subieron rápidamente, Meiko puso la llave y lo encendió para luego salir huyendo rápidamente de allí.

-. No puedo creer todo lo que encontramos, es como si dios se pusiera a favor nuestro por una vez .- Decía asombrado Kaito

-. Si, Gracias a dios, por lo menos ya no voy a tener que usar esta cosa .- Contesto Meiko mientras que con su mano derecha y sin dejar de ver hacia delante zarandeaba el dildo de color fucsia de un lado a otro

-. ¿Me lo prestas? .- Preguntó Lily a lo que Gumi rio

-. Ni soñando, es mío .- Le grito Meiko mientras lo guardaba en un bolso que estaba al lado de la palanca de cambios tocas y te quedas sin dedos.- Finalizo la peli-marron

-. Oh que aguafiestas, yo también quiero ir por la vida repartiendo cachetadas con un consolador .- Contesto Lily fingiendo enfado y haciendo un tierno puchero

-. dije que no .- Termino secamente Meiko, vaya a saber qué cosas será capaz de hacer esa rubia con eso, asique mejor lo mantenía fuera de su alcance

Habían pasado aproximadamente 3 horas y ya estaban llegando exhaustos a un pequeño pueblo que no era muy diferente a la ciudad en la que estaban ya que ahí también estaban esas extrañas cosas, se disponen a estacionar el vehiculo frente a una casa, se dividen en 4 grupos de dos,

-. Muy bien chicos, Lily y Gumi, ustedes vayan por tablones de madera, clavos y martillos a la ferretería que esta a una calle de aquí, Miku y luka, ustedes tomen dos bolsones y vayan a buscar un poco mas de suministros como comida, agua, medicamentos y vendajes por si las dudas, recorran el pequeño mercado que esta aquí a mitad de cuadra y la farmacia que esta a la vuelta de la esquina, Ustedes, Rin y Len, vayan adentro y limpien la zona en caso de que haya más de esas cosas de las que puedan cargarse solo griten y estaremos aquí en un segundo ¿Sí?, Kaito y yo iremos a buscar alambre de púas y palos de madera para armar una pequeña cerca por las dudas, vamos a hacer de esta casa un hogar, al menos por unos días.-Dijo Meiko a lo que todos asintieron pues ella parecía estar muy segura de lo que hacia, al parecer la joven peli-marron sabia mucho de supervivencia, todos pusieron manos a la obra, Rin y len entraron en la casa que estaba justo frente a ellos, adentro había solo 3 Zombies, por lo que les resulto fácil acabar con ellos, una vez que lo lograron sacaron los cuerpos afuera, los apilaron y los cubrieron con una de las sabanas blancas que tomaron de una de las habitaciones y comenzaron a ordenmar un pcoo aquella casa para hacerla un poco más, acogedora, mientras que Miku y Luka no la estaban pasando tan bien como ellos

-. Miku, ¿Por qué aceptaste salir con ese idiota? Estoy segura que a el no le importas en lo más minimo, Shion no es lo que parece .- Protestaba Luka intentando no bajar la guardia mientras partian algunas cabezas de zombies, ya que en la farmacia donde se encontraban habían unos once zombies

-. ¿Y por qué np? No entiendo que tiene de malo ¿En que te afecta Luka? ¿Acaso a ti te gusta Shion? .- Pregunto Miku mientras miraba la reacción no muy grata de la mayo

-. Por supuesto que no, yo jamás me enamoraría de alguien como el, aunque fuese el ultimo hombre sobre la tierra .- Pronunció furiosa bajando la guardia, lo que alerto a dos zombies que se abalanzaron sobre ella y de no haber sido por Miku, la hubiesen mordido .-

-. Creo que este no es el lugar niu el momento para iniciar una discusión, terminemos esto, y hablaremos en otro momento, Si algo te llegase a pasar, no me lo perdonaría Luka- chan .- Dijo Miku preocupada abalanzándose sobre una Palida Lukla que estaba atónita por o que acababa de pasar

-. S-si.- Dijo mientras se paraba y terminaban de limpiar la zona para luego agarran los medicamentos y vendajes y encaminarse hacia el almacén que estaba cerca de la casa donde pararon, mientras que a una calle de allí una peli-verde y una peli-rubia estaban en una ferretería intentando luchar con un zombie que tenia un casco de constructor, Gumi tomo un destornillador y con fuerza se lo hundió en el ojo de aquel hombre que antes había sido un ser humano, penetrando en el cerebro y haciendo que caiga el cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre al piso, para luego tomar todo lo que Meiko les había pedido y salir huyendo de allí como alma que se las lleva el diablo, mientras que en otro lugar no muy lejano una peli-marrón le estaba reprochando a un algo enojado peli-azul

-. ¿Por qué le has pedido a la Hatsune menor una cita y precisamente ahora que el mundo se fue al carajo? ¿Eres deficiente mental o qué? .- dijo casi gritando Meiko cosa que hizo que Kaito frunciera aún más el ceño

-. Ya te lo dije, no estoy interesado en Hatsune realmente .- Contesto intentando calmarce un poco

-. ¿Y entonces? .- Meiko se cruzo de brazos y se calmó un poco

-. Solo quiero…Su virginidad y la voy a conseguir cueste lo que cueste, así tenga que matar a Luka .- Respondía Kaito calmado pero con una voz un tanto amenazante y ronca

-. ¿Qué tiene que ver Luka en todo esto? Ella es solo su hermana mayor .- Contesto ahora un poco preocupada por Luka

-. Precisamente por eso y además, eh notado como Luka mira a Miku, no la mira solo con ojos de Hermana mayor, yo se que ella siente algo más por su hermana .- Pronuncio el peli-azul poara luego agarrar lo que vinienor a buscar e irse de aquella habitación de la tienda sin dejar que Meiko dijera una saola palabra

 ** _"-. No te dejare, no dejaré que lastimes a nadie más, aunque para ello tenga que matarte. -"_**

Penso Meiko para luego hacer lo mismo que hizo el peli-azul, cerró la puerta tras de ella y se encamino a la casa que sería su refugio algunos días o quien sabe, algunas semanas, una vez alloi todos se pusieron manos a la obra, Ella y Kaito instalaron una pequeña cerca con alambres de puas y algunas maderas puestas verticalmente un poco inclinada hacia abajo, las cuales habían afilado previamente por si esas cosas se acercaban en la noche, ya una vez dentro de la casa, Lily y Gumi comenzaron a armar junto a rin y Len una barricada, cubriendo de tablones de madera las ventanas y puertas haciéndola así un poco más segura, cubrieron las ventanas con frazadas al igual que la pequeña ventana que tenía la puerta de entrada, no sin tapar el agujero de la mirilla para poder ver hacia afuera, Miku y Luka habían acomodado los suministros de comida y agua en las alacenas y heladeras, las cuales les daban electricidad con un pequeño generador que estaba conectado a ellas, gracias a dios rin y len lo encontraron en el sótano, y también acomodaron los medicamentos y vendajes sobre las mesadas, habitaciones y botiquines de los tres baños que había en la casa

-. Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos y todo esta acomodado creo que es hora de asignar las habitaciones, comer algo e irnos a la cama, ya es muy tarde y mañana será un largo día muchachos .- Dijo Meiko con una pequeña sonrisa y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Kaito quien solo se dedicaba a tirarle miradas coquetas a Miku cosa que la aludida solo ignoraba, mientras veía la cara furiosa de su hermana mayor que por alguna razón le causaba mucha ternura.

-. Miku y Luka, ustedes se quedaran con la habitación que esta subiendo la escalera al fondo, la que tiene el baño privado, Lily y Gumi, ustedes se quedaran con la que esta al lado de Miku y luka, Rin y el , uestedes se quedaran con la que eta al lado del baño, subiendo la escalera y Kaito y yo nos quedaremos con la que esta aquí abajo junto al tercer baño .- Todos asintieron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a darse un baño y acomodar su ropa, mientras tanto en la habitación de ciertas hermanas había una Luka furiosa caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación rápidamente, con el rostro todo rojo y diciendo "Estas Muerto" Muchas veces seguidas

-. Cálmate Lu-chan o vas a hacer un agujero en el piso de tanto pasar por el mismo Lugar .- decia Miku mientras se desnudaba delante de su hermana parra ver la reacción de esta, Miku miro con detalle cada cosa que hacia Luka y fue anotándolas en su mente, luka cuando estaba saliendo de su trance de enojo se dio cuenta que tenia a una pequeña Miku desnuda frente a ella, lo cual hizo que se pusiera toda roja, empezara a balbucear y cubriera su cara con sus manos, para evitar ver a su hermana, la menos solo se rió y entro al baño a ducharse, pasaron dos horas y ya todos estaban bañados y cambiados con ropa que habían encontrado en las habitaciones, Luka tenia puesta una camiza blanca dentro de unos pantalones de Jeans negros y una zapatillas converse negras, Miku se puso un vestido de color turquesa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos mocasines marrones, Len tenia puesto una remera amarilla junto con unos pantalones deportivos negros, al igual que su hermana y unos zapatos negros, si no fuera por el moño de rin creo que no se distinguirían, Gumi tenía puesta una pollera a cuadrille roja y negra junto con una remera negra que en la parte de arriba tenía un bolsillo y una cadenita como detalle, mientras que Lily tenía una remera naranja y un pantalón marrón deportivo, Kaito estaba vestido con una camisa muy similar a la de luka pero de un color salmón y un pantalón de vestir marrón, y Meiko tenia puesto un jean, unos borsegos marrones que hacían juego con su cabello, una camisa dentro de su pantalón y encima llevaba puesto un chaleco marrón y un sombrero vaquero, se veía algo ridícula, pero tierna, una cvez que todos estaban vestidos se sentaron a la mesa, abrieron latas de comida, botellas de agua y comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, los minutos transcurrían y ya todos habían terminado su cena, se turnaron para lavar los cubiertos que habían usado y todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones esperando que mañana sea un nuevo y mejor dia, aunque cierta peli-rosa no se iria a dormir tan fácilmente sin saber porque Miku estaba comportándose así, asique una vez que entraron a su habitación y estaban ambas acostadas en sus respectivas camas, Luka habló

-. y bien… ¿Por qué aceptaste salir con Shion?.- Pregunto Luka esperando obtener una respuesta de su hermana

-. Porque estoy intentando comprobar algo .- Respondio dándose vuelta y acomodándose mas en su cama

-. ¿Qué quieres comprobar? .- Pregunto Luka algo extrañada de la respuesta de su hermana

-. Ya lo sabrás .- Respondió Miku para Luego hacerse la dormida y evadir más preguntas de Luka **_" que quiero averiguar es si lo que siento por ti Luka-chan es amor o simplemente cariño de hermanas.-"_** pensó Miku para luego quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **Muy bien chicos espero que les este gustando este Fic ya que le estoy poniendo esfuerzo y tiempo para poder traerlo con continuidad y sentido :D, bueno ahora voy na pasar a responder los Reviews**

 **Azhenet** : Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado n.n espero que sigas leyéndolos y gracias por el apoyo 3 y si, amo el incesto 33 pero solo el de Miku y Luka xDDD no mal pienses no soy ese tipo de hermana XD

MadoNekko-Chaan : Pues Muchas gracias por el apoyo XD, Pues vaya a saber como llego eso ahí pero ahora esta en sus manos, Pues ese es mi pequeño truquillo ninja, amo dejar todo en la mejor parte


End file.
